


Nights Like These

by MyMaladaptiveWorld



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Vanven, a bit of angst, affection and appreciation, just wholesome love, mentions of Aqua and Terra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMaladaptiveWorld/pseuds/MyMaladaptiveWorld
Summary: They were sitting together, Ventus having Vanitas' hands in his own. He was really trying to show how sincere he was when he was talking to Vanitas. Really trying to make him understand that they did actually care about him. They all did. That they were all still recovering from baggage and trauma. Vanitas included. Maybe Vanitas wouldn't be so hard on himself if he accepted he was recovering, too.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Nights Like These

I tagged this as both Ventus/Vanitas and Ventus and Vanitas, because it's not intended to be solely romantic focused, but you could take it that way so 

┐(´ー｀)┌ anyways, I'm new to writing so any suggestions or comments are appreciated~

~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~ 

_Nights like these_

It was late. The moon was out and the stars were reflecting their beautiful sparkle. All else was quiet in the castle, as everyone was asleep. They had been sleeping - for hours. Except two. Two have been awake, talking, for hours.

Four hours and 28 minutes, to be exact. This was starting to become a normal thing for them. Not normal as in that it happened all the time, but it did happen more often than not. They'd stay up late discussing and explaining thoughts and feelings. Going over things that have happened in the past, how each one felt about it. They'd share stories of things they'd been through, lived through, _struggled_ through. These talks could take anywhere from 10 minutes up till sunrise.

Some conversations go better than others. At times their talks would turn into debates and disputes. One mad at the other or both. They were both pretty stubborn and hot headed, so trying to talk through touchy situations and explain difficult feelings were rough to not have it end in an argument. They've gotten better though. Not great, but better. Some nights, they'd be angry but end up having things at least smoothed over by the time they were done talking. Either by resolve or just by exhaustion from lack of sleep and continuous conversation. Then there were talks that took _multiple_ nights to work out. Some anger and resentment lingering over into the following days. Those were _the worst_ talks. Ones that made them both not want to continue talking about things together. But, reluctantly, and with time, they still did.

Other nights would be calmer. Soft spoken talks. Just learning about each other. Even though they were a part of each other, shared the same heart, they knew they didn't really know each other. So those were the talks that they really enjoyed, even if the topic was a sore one.

They often felt more and more apart the more they learned about one another. Realizing _just how much_ they didn't know about the one who held the other half of them. Despite this, somehow these talks of theirs still managed to also make them feel closer. By discovering what the other experienced, felt, or desired. Their goals and motives for things.

Learning more about one another silently became one their most _painful_ , yet most looked forward to, thing to do. Sometimes they'd find time to make small conversation throughout the day, but most of the time their talks would be at night, unintentionally. It was just easier to talk through things without having to stop mid conversation or having too many people around. It came about a bit more natural. _As natural as it could._

This was one of those better, calmer nights. Despite Vanitas' anxiety flaring, which was the cause of their talk that night.

He was worrying that Terra and Aqua still held something against him for what he did- _what he was_ -. He feared even Ventus still secretly despised him. He believed that they were only helping him and "accepted" him because it was the right thing to do. That they were more doing it out of good obligation, being Guardians of light. Even though he'd been there for about a little over a year now, that they're act would eventually dwindle, and Vanitas would be thrown out - _disregarded-_ eventually. Or even sooner if he messed up somehow in someway or another.

Ventus had spent hours trying to convince Vanitas that none of that was the case. That they took him in because they _wanted_ to. Not because they _had_ to.

Of course, Vanitas being a being of negative emotion, Ventus could only convince so far. Having to leave time and example to prove the rest for him.

They were sitting together, Ventus having Vanitas' hands in his own. He was _really_ trying to show how sincere he was when he was talking to Vanitas. Really trying to make him understand that they _did_ **_actually_** care about him. They all did. That they were all still recovering from baggage and trauma. Vanitas included. _Maybe Vanitas wouldn't be so hard on himself if he accepted he was recovering, too._

Ventus was trying everything to help his other half feel less like a quarter. His talk seemed to have helped. Not as much as Ventus had hoped, but it did enough that Vanitas stopped rejecting every truth Ventus told him.

"Just, take my word for it, okay?"

Ventus said, smiling at Vanitas with a soft and sincere smile. Voice low so to not wake up the others in the castle.

Vanitas, looking warily back at his other half -who was looking at him with such intent in his eyes- gave a small exhale and replied even quieter than the voice before him.

"Okay" Reluctantly.

Uncertainty still hanging in the tone of his voice.

Ven smiled, knowing that was Vanitas best way of saying 'I'll try to believe you'. Ventus leaned in and gave him a small gentle kiss.

  
  
  


\-----

This hadn't been the first time they'd shared a kiss. Infact, this too was something they've both begun to get used to. Subtle kisses here and there. Mostly only ever when it was just them, not wanting to alert Aqua or Terra about their kissing. They wouldn't understand, and would probably freak out. It wasn't like they were dating, so it'd be impossible to explain that to their two other friends who would undoubtedly bug them for more information.

The only reason they had even started to kiss one another in the first place was because Vanitas had mentioned it once, after seeing two really young children give each other a playful kiss at the park one day. He was thoughtful about it since, and wanted to share that notion at least just once with Ventus. Surprisingly, Ventus didn't reject the idea, and thus shared their first kiss out by a water fountain while on their way back from a mission one night. _Ventus never thought his first kiss would be with Vanitas of all people. And Vanitas never even had a thought about a first kiss cross his mind at all. Except for after seeing the two children, that is._

Since then the two had shared simple kisses to each other here and there. Eventually getting into the habit of kissing the other’s cheek at night before going to sleep. Aqua would usually do such before heading to bed, and somehow they began to follow-up with their own to each other as well once she left. Usually it was Ventus to do so, as to where Vanitas was still too prideful - _unsure, insecure-_ to show affection willingly. It felt weak, silly, - _nice-._

  
  


\-----

Ventus pulled back halfway, and then smiled a little bigger, glancing up at Vanitas for just a second before he leaned back in for another quick kiss, noticing Vanitas still felt disheartened from the conversation. He was trying to cheer him up and reassure. He pulled back, a little less than halfway, smiled again, and pecked his lips again. Vanitas subtlety kissing back each time. Eyes open looking idly at Ventus but weighing heavy with negative emotion. Ventus pulled back again, but not nearly away enough to make eye contact, Ventus still gave a small smile, hoping Vanitas could still see it somehow. He leaned in for another kiss, this time a bit slower. Just a little. He remained there after, not moving away much at all, he closed the gap between their lips again, kissing him softer. Vanitas barely returned the gesture, but still welcomed it non the less. Another gentle kiss from Ventus followed, and Vanitas unintentionally started to slowly return the same gesture. Slowly matching his pressure, his linger, his breathing- _which was very calm_ -. He slowly closed his heavy lids, just only vaguely forgetting the conversation and his self hatred and despair. He tried allowing himself to focus on Ventus' flow.

  
  
  


\-----

They had also kissed each other similarly like this before as well. Only once, though. Not like their other simple kisses. Last time bringing Vanitas to tears. Not caused by sadness, for once, but because it felt so... _nice-different-_ . It was genuine affection he had received. One he didn't want or think he needed but Ventus' insisted Vanitas let himself experience affection for just once. It had overwhelmed Vanitas, but he didn't reject it. He didn’t want to. He didn't know what to feel about it, other than it was so different from any other emotion he had felt. It felt nice, having _someone_ **_actually_ ** embrace him with affection. Not having any particular goal other than to just love on him.

That was some time ago, though. Since then, although Vanitas craved that affection again, he didn't mention it, nor did Ventus. It was something that they just let be. Something they silently both knew about, but didn't acknowledge since. They allowed the moment to stay with themselves in quiet. A shared secret of bonding ~

  
  
  


\-----

They had been sitting steadily, giving each other small, gentle kisses over and over. Lip movements joining in unison, yet out if sync as well, as one would add in an extra smaller kiss between the regular ones.

Hands still holding all the while. But eventually Ventus reached up his right hand to Vanitas face. Fingertips barely touching his jaw line, uncertain his action would startle him. Vanitas didn't flinch, so Ventus went ahead and placed more of his fingers on his face, lightly touching his cheek. Still kissing him with eyes closed, focused on every kiss he gave, and received.

Vanitas had returned the hand Ventus let go to his own lap after Ventus had shifted his hand to his face.

Still holding Ventus' hand with the other, Vanitas started to shift himself. Not missing a kiss or breaking the small little pattern of kisses they've created, Vanitas let go of Ventus' hand, while slowly placing the other behind Ventus' head. He raised his once hand holding hand around Ventus, wrapping his arm around his back and placing his grip on the center of his back. Hugging Ventus to himself, He managed to gracefully whirl Ventus around to his side as he simultaneously ended halfway over him. One leg barely over top his, mainly for support. Still holding him in his grasp, with one hand guarding his head while the other still held behind his back. Kiss pressed a little firmer so they wouldn't break apart in the shift.

Ventus let his free hand remain empty for a moment. Not questioning the shift, he lifted the other hand in sync with the other already touching Vanitas' face. His light touch slowly becoming more of a gentle hold.

Vanitas repositioned the hand behind his back, drawing Ventus in a little closer, but his notion was so subtle it could've gone unnoticed. It didn't matter, it wasn't on purpose after all. However, Ventus somehow noticed the small gesture and slightly arched his back, raising himself to the body above him. Vanitas instinctively, and more purposely this time, pulled Ventus closer and held him close against himself.

Small strides from Ventus' hands could be felt on Vanitas' face, some just barely glossing over his ears. Their breathing was steady, the two completely wrapped up in the other's embrace. Slow kisses continuing.

Every once in a while Ventus would slightly open his eyes as he pushed back the dark hair that fell in Vanitas' face. And Vanitas at one small point also held Ventus' face to mimic the notion, but realized he much preferred holding onto him and returned his hold back behind his Light's back. 

Sometimes their lips would meet even, and sometimes Ventus would pursue to kiss Vanitas' upper lip only, causing Vanitas' in turn to kiss at Ventus' lower lip. Never missing a beat though. Each kiss in tune as if their hearts were each other's orchestra conductor. It was kind of nice, the slight change in kiss would make each following kiss feel brand new. Allowing their lips to feel every part of one another's in a different way. Appreciating the little differences in how their kiss felt with each time their lips met.

After a couple kisses or twenty. Ventus would casually kiss off to the side of Vanitas' lips, kissing closer to his cheek. Sometimes Vanitas would let him trail off before he returned to a normal kiss. And sometimes Vanitas would do the same and return soft kisses over Ventus' face. The same way the off balanced kisses felt, so did letting their kiss find other parts of each other's face felt. Each contact giving new appreciation to the feeling. Appreciation in feeling their kiss as it pressed on the other's face, and appreciation in feeling their face against their lips. The two finding their way back to the center again. Occasionally, they'd continue the cycle, different each time.

It was just _them_. Just their presence. Just their embrace. Just Ventus. Just Vanitas. The silence, and the ever so very quiet, almost non hearable, sounds of their lips when they've met and let go, if they even did. Their breathing somehow even quieter.

It was quiet. Nothing but the small sounds of the night and the cool night air that found it's way in through Ventus' slightly cracked open window. The moon shown high in the sky, providing their sense of light, just enough to catch a glimpse of the genuine adoration in each other's eyes when they'd temporarily glance at one another, either in unison or when the other was still eyes closed. Vanitas was always quick to glance down or away. Not wanting to give away vulnerability. Ventus held more admiration in his gaze. While Vanitas did as well, it was still burdened by a weight, yet was slightly glazed with calmness from the received affection.

Vanitas had gently gripped a handful of Ventus' blonde hair, very slowly scrunching it in his hands and fingers while he looked at Ventus for a brief moment. Almost expressionless. Still all the while holding his back to him, although a bit more relaxed now.

Ventus looked back at Vanitas while holding his face, occasionally stroking back some loose locks and gliding his thumb over his cheek. The lighting from the moon and stars showed hues of dark blues and purples in Vanitas' black hair. Showing that it wasn't as jet black as it had used to be when they'd first met.

The two placed their foreheads together and remained quiet. There were no words between them. No words were needed. Their hearts seemed to do all the talking, yet no sound needed to be heard.

Neither one pressing for anything further than this moment. Neither one desired to. This was perfect. This was all that they needed.

Ventus held on tightly yet loosky to both sides of Vanitas head by his hair, holding his head against his. Eyes closed, breathing shallow. Vanitas held on to his locks of golden hair, subtlety pressing his fingers into his back as he held him close.

He could **_actually_ ** be close for once. He was somehow oddly content. He felt _close_ to Ventus. He was close to his other half, his brother, his...lover? The question to himself made no sense, but it very well made sense all the same. Their bond, their relationship to each other, was an interesting one. It was unlike any other. Unexplainable.

Ventus was Vanitas' everything. And in this moment, he could almost feel Ventus' heart in agreement, like it was listening. No one had to understand them and their strange, abstract connection, but they did. Their hearts understood each other's bond better than anyone could ever try to explain or even had words to explain. Their hearts really did do the talking.

"Ventus?"

Vanitas' voice almost so low you couldn't hear.

"Hm?"

A response even quieter.

"Can I rest my weight on you? It's getting tiring, holding myself up"

He asked in such a low tone. Apparently in their time of kisses, Vanitas had managed to somehow have his body almost completely over Ventus'. Neither had really noticed.

"Oh, ya, of course" Ventus replied, matching the volume of Vanitas' voice.

Vanitas let his body down on Ventus, a little abruptly. He was rather heavy, but not too much. Ventus could deal. Vanitas still held onto Ventus' hair, but shifted his other arm so that his hand was a little higher behind Ventus, wanting to still hug his other half. His head resting just beside his cheek.

Ventus slid his arms up around Vanitas' shoulders as he rested against him. Then resting his arms on his shoulders Ventus held Vanitas' head to him, laying - _and burying-_ his fingers in his hair. He looked up out the window to the sky, through small strands of spiked dark hair that were slightly in his view, but mainly focused on the pressure that was now on his chest, his body.

_"_ Of course you can rest your weight on me _"_

_Your_ **_weight_ **

Though Vanitas meant physical weight, Ventus interpreted to himself, Vanitas' _weight_.

The weight he carried since his existence. The mental strain he carried with him from all his isolation and confusion, having been brought into the world with no answers or direction other than what Xehanort told him. And even then, he still didn't have a clear direction.

The weight he attained from verbal and physical abuse that still scared him now. Literally and metaphorically.

His ever so overbearing emotional weight. That literally hurts him whether he keeps it in or let's it out. His never ending tournamenting cycle.

His _weight-_ the weight that was supposed to be Ventus'.

Ventus held Vanitas more intently

_Of_ **_course_ ** _you can rest your weight on me._

He thought to himself again. And then started thinking back to the conversation they had. The talks before that one, and before that one.

Vanitas definitely had weight

Vanitas _was_ weight.

But he was _his_ weight.

He was _Ventus'_ weight.

And just like the weight he felt laying on his chest, he didn't mind it one bit, if it meant he had Vanitas.

Ventus was gliding his fingers through Vanitas' hair as he thought.

"Ventus…?"

A quiet low voice.

"Yeah?"

A small silence..

"...Thank you"

And somehow, Ventus knew what he meant, as if Vanitas' heart was listening to his the whole time. He was thanking him, for letting him rest his weight on him. Now, and all the previous times before. And for times to come.

_I love you, Vanitas_

Is what he wanted to say, but he decided to let his heart do the real talking. Instead he replied

"My pleasure, Vanitas"

Vanitas never spoke, but he thought for a moment he heard Vanitas reply back

_I love you too, Ventus_

~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~❤~~~~

This was supposed to be fluffy but managed to have a bit of angst anyway

┐( ∵ )┌ I would like to write stand alone fics about the segments that talk about their previous kisses, but I ended up writing this one first apparently lol


End file.
